This Was Meant to Be
by AbayJ
Summary: Jax meet somebody who is just like the women he has sworn off
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"I would like a scotch on the rocks." Said Jax from behind the bar. He pulled up a stool and sat down. He saw a beautiful woman sitting next to him. It looked like she was nursing a have empty Vodka on the rocks. "Can I get you a knew one."  
  
"If you like" came the husky deep voice. Her face was even more beautiful than what he thought before. She had large green eyes. Dark blonde hair. She looked like a goddess.  
  
He stuck out his hand and said, "My name is Jax."  
  
She did the same and said. "Mine is Isabelle. Nice to meet you Jax."  
  
"How are you tonight?"  
  
"Okay how about you."  
  
"The same."  
  
The bartender gave them their drinks. "Would you like to share a table with me."  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"Okay right this way. I always have a table reserved here."  
  
"Nice." Was all she said.  
  
"I see that your are not a big talker." He said with a grin.  
  
"I don't talk unless I have something to say."  
  
"Then I will have to give you something to talk about then won't I."  
  
Now it was her turn to grin. "Why do you want me to talk so much?"  
  
They sat down at the table that was in the back of the restaurant. "Because I like a good conversation." Jax said as he took a sip oh his scotch.  
  
"Maybe I like quite." Isabelle said.  
  
"Maybe you do but I don't think so. I think you like a good conversation with a man."  
  
"Who said only with a man."  
  
"True. You might be able to have a good conversation with a women but it would most likely be about the latest gossip and the newest dress shops"  
  
"That has to be one of the most sexist comments I have ever heard."  
  
"Maybe but are you saying it isn't true."  
  
"Well is I partially true but like men don't gossip."  
  
"I didn't say we didn't" Jax said with a smile. "Would you like to dance Isabelle."  
  
"Yes that would be lovely."  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her over to the dance floor. He put his arms on her waist and she put hers around his neck. They swayed together to slow sexy song. She laid her head on his shoulder and played with his hair. He smelled her hair and moved closer together.  
  
"I want you." He said simply.  
  
"Well that was a come on if I ever heard one."  
  
"Can't you tell how much I want you." He grabbed her hips and aligned them with his.  
  
"Oh you do don't you big boy" she said with a giggle.  
  
"You thinks that funny do you."  
  
"No because I am very wet if you most know." She said with a grin.  
  
He stifled a moan with her hair. "I have a suite here. If you like would could go upstairs and put that bed to use."  
  
"I would like that a lot."  
  
"Okay then lets." He paid their tab and led her to the elevator and the road in silence to his suite.  
  
A/N: Short Chapter but I needed to get it started. I hope you all like this story. Please R/R. I mean reviews are like candy to me so please feed my need for them. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Isabelle felt a warm body pressed against her back. She looked over to see her companion was. He was the man that she had met at the bar. She was a little tipsy and she couldn't remember his name but she could remember how good he was last night. She remembers the time against the wall, the time on the couch, the first time on the bed, the time on the desk, the time in the shower and the last time on the bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had so many orgasms in one night. Damn he was good. But she knew what last night was it was a one-night stand and she needed to leave before he awoke.  
  
Isabelle got up and went in search of her cloths. She found her shirt by the door, her skirt on the dining room table, her thong on t the lamp and her bra on the coffee table. She put her blouse on and then her skirt stuffed her underwear in her purse. Then she let herself out the door.  
  
  
  
Jax woke up and started to reach for the warm body that had lain by most of the night. When he found that side of the bed cold he sat straight up. He wanted to wake Isabelle with slow kiss all down her body and take her one more time before she left but she had already left and it seemed to be quit awhile. When he looked over at the bedside table and at the alarm clock, he saw it was a quarter past two. Damn. He hadn't slept that late in awhile.  
  
He got out of bed and went into the shower. When he was finish he got dressed and went to his offices. Last night he had found out that he last name was Gerenser. It was unusual name and there couldn't be many of them in port Charles. He went into his office and called his secretary on the intercom. "Alice I was wondering if you could look up a name for me."  
  
"Of course Mr. Jax. What name is that?"  
  
"Isabelle Gerenser."  
  
"Sure. I will get her address and her number right away."  
  
"Thank you Alice."  
  
"Your welcome sir."  
  
Jax clicked of the intercom and leaned back in his chair. He really liked Isabelle. She was funny, sexy, smart and great in bed.  
  
"Here's the number sir."  
  
"Thank you Alice."  
  
  
  
"So where were you all night and half of the morning." Asked Isabelle best friend and law partner Youcasta Nunez.  
  
"Just out."  
  
"Out with who?"  
  
"Why do you think it was a who?"  
  
"Because I know you and isn't about that time for a one night stand. Plus you are glowing which means you had great sex last night."  
  
"First of all I do not have a certain time for one night stands and second of all it was not great sex it was amazing..no wrong word, incredible sex." Isabelle said with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh my god. Who was it? It was that guy who you represent. The one with those sexy blue eyes right."  
  
"No it isn't Jason Morgan plus he is dating Courtney Matthews anywayz. Not that I wouldn't hop in bed with him. I mean look at him. But no not him but this guy did have blue eyes."  
  
"Mmmm-hmmm. Then who was it then."  
  
"I don't know his name or I don't remember."  
  
"Oh my god you have the best sex of your life and you don't remember. I should kick your ass. If you didn't want, at least I could have a try with him." As soon as Youcasta made her last, comment the phone rung. Youcasta picked it up. "Gerenser and Nunez." She said.  
  
"May I speak with Isabelle Gerenser please." Came the sexy aussie voice.  
  
"Um..yeah old on one moment." She put the phone on hold and looked over at Isabelle. "Whoever that guy is I want him. His accent is so sexy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The guy on the phone wants to speak with and he has the most sexy aussie accent."  
  
"Aussie Accent."  
  
"Yessssssss."  
  
"Let me have that god damn phone and stop drooling." Isabelle hissed. Youcasta handed her the phone. "Hello Isabelle Gerenser speaking."  
  
"Hey where did you run of so fast this morning."  
  
"Um...that was you."  
  
"Well yeah. At least I think it was." Jax chuckled.  
  
"Look I got to be honest. I don't remember your name."  
  
"Well it is Jasper Jack Jax."  
  
"Jax.oh now I remember oh my god I am so stupid. I am so sorry I think had a little to much to drink last night."  
  
"It's okay. I hope you don't regret what happened."  
  
"oh no I don't it was amazing."  
  
"I thought you said incredible." Youcasta spoke loud enough for Jax hear.  
  
"Incredible huh. I am going to have to agree with you there."  
  
"Oh my god. I am so embarrassed."  
  
"Why?" Jax asked in an amused voice. "Look all joking aside I was hoping you would have dinner with me tonight."  
  
"I would love to."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah really."  
  
"Well than I will pick you up around 8."  
  
"that sounds perfect."  
  
"Okay where should I pick you up."  
  
"Harbor View towers. Apartment 6."  
  
"Okay I will see you at Eight then. Bye Honey."  
  
"Bye." With that, Isabelle hung the phone up.  
  
"So.what did he want?" Youcasta asked.  
  
"He asked me out." Isabelle said.  
  
"Damn girl I wish I was half as lucky as you are."  
  
"He's going to pick me up at eight."  
  
"Well that is only four hours away. Let's close down shop and go shopping. We need to get you something smashing to wear."  
  
"Oh god when you say smashing it means sexy."  
  
"Yep. Lets go."  
  
With that, Youcasta dragged Isabelle out of their offices and down to the parking garage. When they got to the shop. Youcasta pulled Isabelle into it. When they walked in they saw the most beautiful and the perfect little dress for tonight.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please, please, please, review. Love Ashley. 


End file.
